1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to an LED lighting device with a wide angle illumination.
2. Description of Related Art
Since power consumption of lighting emitting diode (LED) is relatively low, more and more LED-based lighting device are available in the market and substitute conventional illuminating elements. With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional LED lamp mainly comprises a circular circuit board 50 with multiple LEDs 51 mounted thereon to emit light.
The light generated by the LEDs 51 is directional. If the LEDs 51 are mounted on the same plane, the light from the LEDs 51 will irradiate toward the same direction. Therefore, the conventional LED lamp is unable to provide a wide angle illumination area.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an LED lighting device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.